One of the most rare occurrences in the game of golf is a "hole-in-one". This is the title applied to the score (one stroke) resulting from reaching the hole on a direct drive from the tee. The resulting number of strokes for the hole is "one", hence the term "hole-in-one".
Few golfers experience the occurrence of a hole-in-one. When this event does happen, the golfer playing the shot often would desire a record of it to convince skeptical friends and to assist in collecting any outstanding wagers, etc.
The present invention was developed to provide an automated record of the occurrence of a hole-in-one. The automated system is coin-operated, which lends itself to the collection of money from those attempting to shoot a hole-in-one. Automated coin collection also makes available a "pool" of money from which to pay prize money to those who succeed in achieving this elusive goal.